


Do it

by mirrorwriting



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Omega Caps, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorwriting/pseuds/mirrorwriting
Summary: 夏季常规赛的休赛周道具自慰playOmega Caps
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 19





	Do it

柏林的常规赛场馆大概可以容纳200位观众，狭小的空间能让散落的掌声更聚集，也能让信息素更迅速地蔓延。就像现在，Omega的气味像橙子果皮下饱满的果肉，散发着清冽的植物香，仿佛只是单纯呼吸就能让舌尖品尝到甜蜜的汁液。

而让人分心的来源，台上比赛的中单，还是个藏不住情绪的男孩，毫不掩饰地展现年轻莽撞与无限的热情。他帮助Rekkles拿下五杀，左右扭头看他的队友，叽叽喳喳的尖叫又一次传进每个人的耳朵。

对方基地在26分钟爆炸，胜利乐曲顺势切下去后，他从比赛局势中回神，好像这时Omega属性才完全复苏，他晃了晃昏胀的脑袋，来不及说什么就一头撞在打野厚实的脊背上——潮湿的春天、躁动的人群与过剩的荷尔蒙堆在一起，如此自然地诱发了Caps的发情。

当一个未被标记的Omega，信息素悄无声息地释放在所有角落，不亚于一场朦胧暗示的求欢。

场馆乱成一团，疏散观众中躁郁的Alpha需要很长时间。好在FNC是惯例的焦点局，这意味着没有下一只战队要被这个意外连累。

Caps披着一条毯子，他能听到休息室外嘈杂的声响和维持秩序的扩音。滚烫的生理反应仍旧侵袭着他，精力充沛的小话唠好像被按掉了活力开关，抿起嘴不声不响地坐在一边。

休息室隔间只有两个人，Dylan被留下安抚Caps的情绪，从他的角度只能看到Caps握得发白的指节，他把那双珍贵的手从Caps的自虐里解救出来。

“我们赢了。”Dylan揉了揉Caps的头发，“你表现得很好。”

Caps没有说话，他在失落时不会皱眉，也不会特别隐藏自己的沮丧，只是安静坐着，呆呆地放空。

这不是Caps第一次信息素失控，类似的事在基地中发生过几回，但并不严重。

分化前Caps的体温已经高于常人，即使冬天也不影响他穿着短裤跑上跑下，把自己搞得一团乱麻。而比赛中的Caps总是会被某个节点忽然吸引并为此欢呼雀跃，笑容明朗无害，仿佛一个时刻准备爆发的小火炉。分化后这些特点顺势被反复渲染，他的情绪更加具象——一个无意识地、通过散发信香来释放情感的Omega，会尽数催化每个Alpha躁动的肾上腺素。

而你很难对一个向来被冠以“pure” “cute”这种形容词的男孩解释他有诱惑力这件事。

所有人都习惯了训练室似有若无的橙子味，第二性别既没有影响Caps的竞技水平，也没有让他跟队友产生隔阂，大家默契地认定生活不会因此发生太大变化。

Caps最初辗转于欧洲各个国家参赛，大部分注意力理所当然被英雄联盟攫取，空缺的青春期更需要明确的教育来填补。尤其现在事故摆在眼前，哪怕再悉心的关爱和保护也不能让他永远活在城堡里。

没有在次要问题上多浪费时间的必要，Caps的情绪来去都快，Dylan没有理会小中单的不配合，他直接拿起桌上抑制剂的包装，“你应该明白，以现有Omega选手的情况来看，依赖抑制剂非常容易出现反噬效果。”

“可我知道的人看起来都很好。”Caps试图争辩，还没等他来得及列举LEC少数的几个Omega，就听见教练继续说，

“看起来，Rasmus。在今天之前，他们眼里的你看起来也很好。”

“我不一样。”

“你确实不一样。”Dylan递给他一个新的冰袋，努力让自己的声音听上去更为担忧，Caps需要适度“恐吓”才会听话，况且他要说的也是事实，“你比任何Omega都更需要抑制剂。”

抑制剂能阻隔气味，同时化学试剂也会带来暂时的虚弱困倦。三年可以，那五年或者更多的年份呢？如果长期依赖药物，副作用将累积着慢慢渗入身体成为永恒影响。普通人可能不介意0.1s迟缓反应，但他是职业选手，不能放弃潜在的任何一点机会。

Caps睁大眼睛，他想反驳，但他每次的情绪起伏都被教练看在眼里，只好不情愿地低下头。

Dylan的态度软化了一些，“或许临时标记最有利，队友间能实现更好的默契也说不定。”

临时标记可以，但Caps远没有到要为了概率存在的意外而跟队友标记的地步，所以他几乎不做考虑就坚定地拒绝了这个提议。

“我只是不希望这对我的职业生涯产生影响，但职业生涯也不能对我的未来家庭产生影响。”

Dylan挑了挑眉，随即换上揶揄的神色，“我以为你对队伍里的某个人有另外的感情。”

“I like them strictly as teammates and nothing more. ”Caps笑了笑，“我会想到办法。”

其实离开的预兆早就写在日常的点点滴滴，包括他称呼他的队友们，只是队友。

Caps那时候像一只渴望被抚摸夸奖的幼犬，把所有信任和崇拜明晃晃地摆进眼神里，又担心哪里拖累队伍，迫切地催促自己长大。他一点一点改变，暗自评估，自然地接受橙色烙印，顺理成章，整个战队宝贝着他们认定的未来。而这些曾经弥足珍贵的东西，后来不足以作为天平另一端的砝码。他是养不熟的狼，项圈消失后，跟一条蛇离开得毫无踪迹。

实际上，无论在FNC还是G2，都没有出现外界猜测中那些旖旎的故事情节。

Caps不打算为了职业切除腺体，也不准备在基地跟队友来一发。所以他在阻隔方面做了足够仔细的工作，即使曾经因为忘带鼠标垫导致比赛延后被惩罚，也向来记得在后颈贴好屏蔽贴。如果不是联盟名单上第二性别明明白白地写着Omega，他看上去跟Beta没什么区别。

Caps分化前，大家都当他是没长大的小孩，有意无意地迁就他照料他。等分化成Omega后，他因为长相年龄获得的额外保护变本加厉。每个人都不约而同地对他避开18禁的话题，即使他已经超过了年龄。偶尔Caps故意讲的黄色笑话，都会引起一阵无奈的笑，然后被默契地引开话题。

至于粉丝，甚至会在Caps的直播聊天室里介意一句简单的脏话会带坏他。

难以言喻的挫败感和零星的叛逆像不安分的小气泡累积，慢慢地等待着突破口。

这个夏季休赛周，Caps的生活轨迹相比平常没什么变化，无论有没有疫情他都不喜欢外出。而且队伍尴尬的战绩摆在眼前，更多额外排位才是当务之急，顺便天也得完成一周直播计划。

今天也一样，不过为了直播音效，他需要换一个新的耳麦。

Caps翻遍了储物间的所有角落，最后想着如果找不到就用旧的先凑合，他不抱希望地打开抽屉的最后一格。那里面有两个盒子，其中一个是他正在寻找的新耳麦，另一个——

封面简单的字样跃入眼帘，Caps迷茫地靠近。几秒钟后，他忽然记起盒子来历，瞬间耳廓发烫，差点拿不稳手里的东西。

自从Dylan给过警示后，尽管Caps有意识地注意，但很多时候还是只能用抑制剂度过发情期。而抑制剂中所写的节点大概是第五年。今年是第三年，这要求他最好有第二选择，比如一些玩具。

三个月前G2负于MAD掉入败者组，接收快递时他正一局一局麻木地排位，完全没有想象中的尴尬或者羞涩，他生不出半点多余的情绪。于是情趣用具作为备用品被随手留在储物间，他再次投入那些没有止境的排位练习。

可能是家政，可能是教练，可能是队友，可能是进入这间屋子的任何一个人，总之有个人好心地帮他整理了桌子。

Caps屏住呼吸，直到发现开合处仍粘合得十分紧密，才逐渐平静下来。

按照原定计划，接下来他应该收好这个盒子，放进他的卧室，换上新耳麦，打开twitch直播。

但Caps会对任何未知的事物泛滥过剩的探索欲。

他想起商品评论区火热的留言，毫无避讳的赞美……看上去不错，况且现在并不是他的发情期，不会有什么问题。Caps轻易说服了自己，他开始阅读包装盒上的文字——他得承认，无论程度如何，他是好奇的

休赛周的基地只有他和Mikyx两个人，他打开Mikyx的直播间——假如Mikyx离开自己的房间，他有时间反应并收起这些东西。

没有确切的性经验不代表Caps不知道流程，他看过一些杂志音频之类，大同小异，大概——他展开手掌，指腹有一层薄茧，指甲修剪得十分整齐，闪着健康的光泽。

Caps转过椅子让椅子背对屏幕，自己跪在上面，膝盖抵在椅背与底座的折角处——这样方便确认小框里队友的动向。他拉下裤子，犹豫了一会儿还是没有选择脱掉上衣。他把头靠在椅圈上，深吸一口气后，手指慢慢探进臀尖，生涩的动作让所有神经瞬间集中到了下体。

Caps的扩张毫无章法，但Omega的构造天生顺应性爱存在，软肉在被指尖触碰的一刻吸吮上来，身体的应激反应促使他叫出的声音格外甜腻。

Caps咬住下唇，防止再溢出下一声呜咽。基地的隔音和他刻意压抑的音量不会让他被发现，但这场心血来潮的自慰已经勾起了他的情欲。

他应该坐在这个房间里重复地排位训练，或者完成twitch签约的任务。总之不是在易感期内，为了把按摩棒送进身体，用让人羞耻的姿势，可怜兮兮地润滑自己的后穴。

手指继续沿着内壁推移，微妙的痛感让身体越来越软，他像被抽掉筋骨一样，不自觉地用下唇摩蹭着靠近嘴边的皮革面。

Omega甜蜜的信息素环绕着房间，假如这时有人出现，无论是谁，他可能都会考虑年底换个俱乐部。但现在唯一要担心的Mikyx正在直播，他最需要做的是在按摩棒上抹好润滑剂，便于接下来的进程。

饱胀的直径对初次使用仿真工具的人来说并不友好，当真正把按摩棒握在手里时，Caps才意识到它不仅仅是尺寸可观。

他试探着戳了戳按摩棒的顶端，是柔软的硅胶材质，流畅的曲线巧妙地保证了完美贯穿Omega的效果。Caps不安地攥着握柄，周身遍布的青脉虬结甚至让他产生了退缩的情绪。可已经被指节填满过的甬道滑腻潮湿，他能感受到身下的水渍黏做一团，热情谄媚地邀请着什么东西进入。

只要塞进去就可以了。

他的眼眶发热，把按摩棒的头部微微旋转着推进穴口，温热的甬道随之绞紧，软肉包裹着异物的圆球向内里吞咽，莽撞地入侵他的感官。而Omega本能的诉求让情欲里混杂着焦躁，上瘾般催促继续深入迎合。

Caps忍着大腿的颤抖，等它完全没入柔软的甬道。按摩棒不断刺激着敏感发软的身体，身下带出的水声清晰地传进他的耳朵。他逐渐适应了遥控器的档位，不自觉地晃动臀部，而在松懈的一个瞬间，按摩棒像有意识一样顶过凸起的腺体，激烈的快感让他难以自持地贴在椅背上。他的腰软软地塌陷下去，Caps感觉到勃起的阴茎戳到椅背，前端抽搐着吐出一小股前液。

下唇被牙齿咬出血痕，脑海的思绪被情欲软绵绵地挤压，发生的事早已超出他的理想范畴。Caps的呼吸再次失去连接，按摩棒要命地抵着他的敏感点，仿佛点燃了全身每一根神经。他无助地咬在椅子上方，试图缓解体内烧灼的火焰。他的嘴唇发烫，需要更多冰冷的温度，金属那样的温度，像是MSI上他曾经亲吻的奖杯，像是他两次都没有吻过的奖杯。

额前垂下的发丝遮住了视线，他努力直起身子看屏幕确认，Mikyx还在右下角的框里，是安全的。

要快一点儿。

体液和润滑液混在一起让按摩棒的进出更为顺畅，Caps对自己的身体没什么耐心，他想结束了，毛毛躁躁地往里面顶，手上不注意，一下顶进了肠壁最深处。过分拉拽的痛感让他忍不住发出一声呜咽，泪水无措地打转。

穴口的褶皱已经被摩擦得充血，Caps的喉咙像有一团火在烧，他困难地吞咽着，甬道里的嫩肉被顶得脆弱不堪，腿根情不自禁地向内侧挤压，绞缠着描摹出内壁里凹凸不平的存在。

他的下身赤裸，膝盖陷进椅子里，屁股连着大腿湿漉漉被体液弄得一片黏腻。充血的乳尖需要揉弄抚摸，Caps始终徘徊在高潮边缘，呻吟的声音染上哭腔。他的本能在渴望一个Alpha的亲昵，渴望被顶进柔软的深处，甚至不受控地代入那些情色影像的桥段——有人站在身后用性器填满他，亲吻抚摸，叫他的名字，最终严丝合缝地嵌在一起。

脑海中投射的画面让Caps战栗起来，他的身体显然因为这种精神寄托起了反应，软肉蠕动着吸吮染上温度的按摩棒。他伸出一只手揉弄挺立的阴茎，借着渗出的前液摩擦柱身，仰起脖颈抽噎。他的理智被灭顶的快感一点一点蚕食，动作加快……阴茎随着动作最后弹跳了一下，射出的精液在椅子上留下一段晶亮的痕迹。

Caps连气都喘不匀，只能靠着椅背缩成小小的一团，一部分体液沿着会阴缓缓流向大腿内侧，圆润的膝骨被磨得通红。就像落入陷阱的幼兽终于看见光，持续的钝痛和折磨结束了。

屋子里的信息素随着窗户进出的空气稀释，寒风吹过潮红温热的肌肤，好像按摩棒粗砺的质感还留在体内。Caps在冷风与炽热的呼吸间头昏目眩，他在发抖，但必须让信息素尽快散去。

他的手臂上显现出几道分明青筋，指尖按在起伏的胸口，平复情绪的同时视线落向地面——裤子、按摩棒、润滑剂、包装袋全部乱糟糟地堆在脚下，视线再靠近，是电竞椅上白色的印痕。

Caps有点别扭地撇开眼，耳垂红得发烫，他准备冲个凉，至少要先解决下身那些深浅不一的痕迹和液体。他舒展了一下酸痛的小腿，在想怎么才能不经意地换掉这个椅子。在床上只需要换一张床单，或者铺一层毯子，如果有下次……

发胀的腺体打断了Caps的思考，这种疼痛对他来说像吃饭喝水一样的习惯，那是一切的根源。没有Alpha，没有信息素的安抚，他可以自慰，又不能咬自己的脖子。

在Caps揉掉眼底残留的泪水，准备清理房间时，他的视线落在了按摩棒旁边附赠的器物上。良好的视力让他清楚地看到外壳上画的椭圆——那是一枚粉色的跳蛋。

男孩洇深的额发软软地搭额前，审视一般地盯着它。

房间静谧地不可思议，仿佛所有的一切又回归原点，Caps看向键盘旁边的耳麦，原本他打算干什呢来着……

那些疯狂因子轻而易举地越过了理智边缘，他尝试冷静，但潜意识很快取得主导。他不介意尝试一些新东西，也不想反抗自己的欲望，他想玩一个过火的游戏。

荒唐的念头滚了一圈又一圈，让他隐隐期待起来。灿金色的日光越过窗帘照在裸露的双腿，他赤着脚，一步一步走向那个长形的盒子。

透亮的光感把脖颈和锁骨照得过分发白，相应地，脸颊的潮红看起来也更加明显。Caps先是对着屏幕看了看倒影，自己点点头，小声说了句“beautiful”，然后简单地对直播间的观众打了招呼，像每一次直播开始的固定语句一样，

"Let's see what we gonna play , play……"

Caps立刻意识到自己并不能像平时那样聊天，基于身下摩擦的小玩意会迫使他不自觉地呻吟。他不得不抿起嘴，缩短了说话的语句。

跳蛋开了低档，它滑动着忽远忽近地戳弄敏感点，摇坠的涨痛和满足混在一起，仿佛要提前把他放进情欲沉沦。Caps的喉间滚动着轻微的吞咽声，按照他心血来潮的想法，至少不应该是这么折磨的情况。

他努力让呼吸规律起来，全队0—5的对线开局需要他把注意力全部集中在操纵的英雄上，

"Alright, hopefully I can get a shutdown. "

Caps盯着对面的中单，少见的沉默像是在介意开局不利，但他只是说不出话，然后抓住了一闪而过的机会。

"So, I……got it ? "随着对方输出点的死亡，Caps露出唇角弯弯的笑弧，又有点像把溢出来的可爱落进每个人眼底的样子。

时间流逝的速度越来越慢，平A的手感也变得不对劲，他的头脑有点魂链——看你一开始他就不清醒。微弱的电流声缠绕着身体，当屏幕跳出“胜利”标志时，倒错的愉悦几乎凝为实质。

"Pretty crazy. I really like smurfing. "

Caps从容不迫地打出一个漂亮操作，推平基地，甚至恍惚间萌生出一种想昭告所有人的冲动——不论第二性别是什么，就算一边rank一边被情趣用品操到意乱情迷，他也一样会是MVP。

狭小的储物间充满着暧昧的气味，从发梢到脚跟都孩子气的男孩，一瞬不瞬地盯着屏幕，像烘焙店等待购买的甜甜圈一样乖巧地等待夸奖。Caps习惯性地揉捏后颈，他侧过脸调整耳机，露出鼻梁骨利落的线条，仿佛可以从光裸的手臂中窥见甜蜜的信号，再次看向镜头的眼睛映着海洋般澄净的水光。

留言刷得飞快，只是他们的方向一开始就走了岔路——基于没人会对Caps的异常做出过分揣测。Caps一只手托着下巴，看着聊天室讨论他喝了多少酒并开始了对邀请他喝酒之人的讨伐。

"Caps, Did you drink? "

Caps读着飘过的留言，眨了眨眼。

眼下他的角色是一个被软磨硬泡骗着喝酒，却还记得与观众约定的直播、毫不吝啬分享日常的男孩。

"Yeah, I'm drinking. I think everyone need to drink, cause you need to stay alive."

他用一贯清澈乖顺的眼神看着屏幕，热潮糅合的喘息让他鼓起嘴吹了口气。他抬手晃了晃一旁的水杯，示意着喝了一口，接着抹掉唇上亮色的水痕。

无形注视正在剖析他在摄像头下的每一个动作，他有种奇妙的兴奋得意和不为人知的挑衅炫耀，炫耀躲过了一连串的猜测。四肢百骸被沉欲充却，跳蛋尖端那轻微灼伤感穿过神经末梢，依旧让他的敏感阈值到了一个新高度。

Caps有两三分钟没说话，也没有排队等下一局游戏，只是单纯注视着屏幕，感谢不断跳出的直播订阅。

他只能这样，他甚至没有力气动一动下半身。

体内震动的塑胶制品已经滑入深处，内壁不断收索，那条纤细的线尾正垂在腿间，腰腹几乎被汹涌的热潮吞没。这些的破碎快感慢慢反馈到乳珠，胸口隐约撑起小小的凸起。Caps的重心不由自主地开始向前倾斜，快要靠在摄像头面前，优秀的分辨率可以看清他脸颊上每一寸粉色的肌肤。

when u drink water it's hear like if u eat a little d1ck lol. 

chat里的这句话一闪而过，Caps过了几秒才反应过来有粉丝对他开了黄腔，这不是第一次，他也没有感觉被冒犯，只是觉得奇怪的好笑。因此就像以往忍住别的震惊词一样，“Fuck”的首音节卡在喉间，他看上去没有任何反应，任由突兀的留言被新的一片刷散。

而贴合着肠壁的震动还在继续，这种情事——如果这是情事，并不算作生活必需品，这种情不自禁的美妙更像充沛的爱意，他体会过太多不同类型的爱，他感到温暖和乏味。

秒针走在凝滞的空气中， Caps搪塞过这段观众眼里莫名其妙的沉默。他眼周暧昧的薄红越来越明显，被衣领掩盖的锁骨上透着汗意——轻微脱水本就是一个警告信号。为了避免接下来或许不可控的局面，他需要一个借口离开。

"Turn music down might up. "

Caps刻意提高音量，清脆的声线变得喑哑，连同尾音上扬带出气流拂过耳麦。

"I think I'll try to restart the stream really fast so, be right back. "

他最后对镜头笑了笑，没有理会聊天室的挽留，摘下耳机。

荷尔蒙过剩的男孩当然没有负罪感。

今天没有完成1200分的目标，Caps遗憾地想着，中断了这场不合时宜的直播。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：  
> G2—3again👿  
> Caps某次直播时长只有30分钟  
> breathing and swallowing asmr  
> Caps容易情绪激动
> 
> 英语语句均截取自Caps的直播片段和采访。  
> （其实chat搞黄色的时候，Caps一般没有反应，会自动忽略）


End file.
